Better with Age
by PanicFOB
Summary: In the midst of a Potter-Weasley wedding, Hermione gets tied up with a not so serious Mr. Black. Said Black leaves for a new job soon, and Hermione has little time to indulge in all the passion she suddenly feels for him. Will the affair end when he leaves, or will it turn into something much more? Something that puts both their hearts on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Hopefully any readers are visiting from my other story Living in the Present which has 13 chapters now and over 27 thousand words. This story will be quite a bit different from that one, but will still have that same Hermione/Sirius chemistry that I love. One major difference is that Hermione will not be as hesitant of a person in this story. Partly because she's 22 rather than 17, and also because I didn't want her to be exactly the same in both of my stories. If you haven't read my other story yet, check it out! Please let me know what you think of this first chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hermione's alarm blared at six in the morning, and Ginny yelled for her to turn the blasted thing off. "Ginny, we've got to get up, now. We have so many things to do. It's going to be a long day."

"Can't I just get married looking like this?" Ginny mumbled through her pillow.

"As much humor as Ron and the twins would find in that, I think Molly would kill you. Come on. Up, up, up!"

Ginny groaned as Hermione grabbed both her arms and pulled her into a sitting position. Ginny had stayed the past three nights at Hermione's house in order to cherish her last moments as a bachelorette. Harry and Ginny had their respective bachelor/bachelorette parties, and they hadn't seen each other in three days. Ginny had reluctantly listened to her mother about the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other leading up to the wedding.

"There better be fucking fireworks on my wedding night since I've had to go this long without a good shag."

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "Ginny, you have no idea what it's like. I haven't slept with anyone in a year."

"Please. You mean to tell me you haven't been hooking up with Sirius for the past six months."

"Of course not!" Hermione said with genuine shock in her voice. How could Ginny suggest such a thing.

"Well you two have been spending a LOT of time together."

"For your bloody wedding! We're the best man and maid of honor, remember?"

"Right, well, all I'm saying is you didn't seem too sad about spending all that time with him."

"I have no problem spending time with Sirius because he and I are friends. He is a funny, intelligent man. He makes good company, but I have absolutely no attraction to him. Get off my case and get some clothes on, will you?"

Ginny finally got out of bed, and Hermione went into the kitchen to make them some bagels for breakfast. Ginny walked in sporting sweatpants and a tee-shirt just as Hermione was putting cream cheese on the bagels. "I don't understand why it's supposed to take five hours to do my makeup and hair. It's just bloody ridiculous."

"Must you complain about everything on your wedding day?"

"I get to complain about everything BECAUSE it is my wedding day."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's going to take five hours because this is going to be the best day of your life and you'll want your pictures to look absolutely perfect."

"You sound just like my mother."

The girls arrived at the wedding location an hour later, and Hermione immediately left Ginny's side to go find her best friend.

"How's she doing?" Harry immediately asked when Hermione walked into his dressing room.

"She's a bit cranky."

"So nothing out of the ordinary, then?" They both chuckled.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm worried, Hermione."

"Worried? What could you have to be worried about?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make her happy. I'm afraid that I'm too average, too boring. Our life will be too simply for her taste. She loves excitement, and I try to give that to her, but what if I'm never quite exciting enough."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Because living through the killing curse twice isn't exciting enough. Because being the chosen one isn't exciting enough. Because being one of the best aurors the wizarding world has ever seen isn't exciting enough. Harry, you've got to be kidding me."

"I know it sounds crazy, Hermione, but I'm still worried."

At that moment the two were interrupted by loud voices just outside the door. Sirius Black's voice became clear to her. "Her hair was long and curly. I was able to hold on tight as I took her from behind…" he had been telling Ron as they walked into Harry's dressing room. He fell silent when he realized that Harry was not alone. Sirius and Ron both turned red

"My apologies Hermione. I didn't realize you were in here."

"No worries, Sirius. I'm just happy to hear that you can still at least pay women to sleep with you."

Harry, Ron, and Sirius all burst out laughing. "Always such quick wit. That's the only reason we get along, love," Sirius said. "And for your information, I did not pay that woman to sleep with me. It was a completely voluntary situation."

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares, Sirius," Harry joked. "We've got more important things to worry about. Like your Godson's wedding. Does that ring a bell?"

"How can I forget the one thing that's forced me to spend all my time with Miss Granger doing boring wedding activities?"

"You know you enjoyed every moment of it," Hermione remarked.

Sirius didn't reply, knowing that Hermione had won.

"I've got to go get food for the bride and groom so they don't turn to skeletons before their wedding. Ron, will you join me?"

"Sure."

Hermione and Ron had a good relationship. They broke up within mere months after their kiss during the final battle. Only a year after their breakup, Ron confessed to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione that he thought himself to be gay. His sexuality was still a secret to most, but Hermione was supportive and was always on the lookout for guys to set him up with. While they waited at the Chinese restaurant that Ginny had demanded they get food from, Ron looked at Hermione inquisitively.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's going on with you and Sirius?"

Hermione grew irritated. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Nothing is going on! We were forced to spend time together because of this wedding, and the moment it's over, we will be back to our separate lives."

"Well I hope you're not attached to him since he's leaving so soon."

"Leaving?"

"Did he not tell you about the job offer in Australia?"

"No… he didn't mention it. It doesn't matter though. Nothing has happened between us. We're no more than friends."

"I hope that's the truth. I don't want you to be heartbroken, Hermione."

An hour before the wedding, Ginny sent Hermione to check on the flowers, making sure that they had been delivered on time and placed appropriately. Once Hermione had done so, she stepped into the lounge at the hotel for a moment of peace. The lounge had two small couches, a bathroom to one side, and a fitting room to the other. She had just laid her head back when someone spoke to her.

"Wedding got you stressed out?" It was Sirius. Merlin that man was driving her crazy lately. Everywhere she went, he was there.

"Everything stresses me out. I'm a naturally anxious person."

"Well, do you mind if I put my dress robes on in the fitting room over here. That way you can help make sure they're fixed perfectly."

Hermione watched him walk into the fitting room and shut the door, but she didn't hear him lock it. Her mind raced with the multiple conversations she had had about Sirius just that day. Why was everyone suspicious of them? They hadn't had a single romantic or passionate moment between them. Why didn't he tell her that he was moving out of the country right after the wedding? They were close enough friends to share such information.

Hermione became sad because she would miss him dearly. She became spiteful at the suspicions of her friends. Then, she became so horny because Ginny was right, it did suck to go so long without a good shag. She had an out of body experience as she watched herself stand up and walk toward the fitting room. When she opened the door to reveal a shirtless Sirius Black, he said "Hermione! I'm not finished dressing yet. What are you—"

She stopped his words with her forceful lips, wrapping her fingers in his long black hair and pulling him so close to her. He reached behind her to shut and lock the door. Her shirt was off, then he bra, then her pants. She yanked Sirius' trousers down along with his underpants. She did not hesitate as she grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth. Sirius moaned as the bobbed, sucked, and licked. After a few minutes of Hermione working wonders on him, Sirius pulled her back up to face him. He kissed her passionately, biting her lip and exploring her mouth with his tongue. _Gods he's good_ Hermione thought. He stripped her of her skimpy underwear, and before she knew it, Sirius black was fucking her against a wall. She had her legs wrapped around his firm ass, and he pounded into her quickly. When he finally reached a hand down to play with her clit, Hermione came undone. She bit his shoulder hard to keep herself from screaming. Once she was down from her orgasm, Sirius pulled her in for another intense kiss as he came. He continued to slowly thrust against her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Hermione finally untangled herself from him. She looked at the time. "Shit! The wedding it starting in five minutes!"

Hermione threw on her dress and Sirius his dress robes. She checked herself in the mirror. Trying to make her post-sex hair look as presentable for pictures as possible. She unlocked the door and was about to walk out without another word when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, I need to tell you, I'm moving in a week. I'm going to Australia."

"I know, Sirius. I just found out from Ron today."

He nodded, and she left him there. When she finally reached the entrance hall to the ballroom, Ginny was on the verge of tears. "Oh my god! I thought you had deserted me on my wedding day."

"Of course not, Gin. I just had an upset stomach, got stuck in the bathroom for a while."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Well the other bride's maids are walking now. It's almost your turn. Get ready."

Hermione straightened her dress, grabbed her bouquet, and started her walk down the aisle. She was happy to see that Sirius had reached his place next to Harry at the altar. She saw them whispering to each other, probably having the same conversation that she had just had with Ginny. Hermione's legs were still shaking from the sex. She could barely keep concentration as she took her place next to where Ginny would stand. Hermione glanced at Sirius, and unfortunately they made eye contact. He had concern across his face. Hermione looked away. She considered what had just happened between them. Despite the hurriedness, that was the best sex Hermione had ever had. Sirius was incredibly fit, much older, and experienced. How had she not seen his attractiveness before? She thinking about it made her horny all over again.

As Harry and Ginny said their vows, Hermione was making herself a promise that she would not let Sirius Black leave for Australia without doing that to her at least a couple more times.

"To Harry and Ginny. Two of my very best friends. My one true pair from the start. I've never met two more stubborn people in my life. I'm so glad that they get to drive each other crazy for the rest of theirs. I hope you each get to live your dreams together, whether that be children, travel, or careers. Finally, I hope that you continue to include me in your lives because it's an honor to know you both," Hermione announced.

"To my Godson and his gorgeous bride. Live long and prosper." Everyone laughed. "In all seriousness, the only couple I've ever seen as perfect as you two was Lily and James. Your parents would be so proud Harry. Whatever you two choose to conquer, I hope you do it together, and as Hermione said, I hope you keep me included."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open, and it took her a minute to get her sleepy eyes to focus. Sunlight poured into the room, and the brightness was already causing her a headache. From the way the sun was shining, she figured it must be noon already. Why had she slept in so late? Then, it came back to her. Harry and Ginny's wedding was last night. She had jumped Sirius in the fitting room. God, how embarrassing! Then, they had went to the reception where Hermione had proceeded to get very very drunk after her toast to the couple. Everything else was foggy after that. She rolled onto her other side in order to face the other side of the bed, racking her brain for who she could possibly be sleeping next to. Hoping she hadn't made a fool of herself in front of Sirius while she was drunk. When her eyes fell upon the man laying next to her, she screamed.

"Ron! Why are we in bed together?!"

Ron covered his ears and groaned. "Blimey, Hermione. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Nothing happened. You're not my type, remember?"

"Then why did we sleep in the same bed?"

"You got trashed last night, and you started hanging all over Sirius, being extremely embarrassing to everyone. Sirius was equal drunk, and you two were practically ripping each other's clothes off on the dance floor. I knew there was something going on between you guys… Anyways, I didn't want you to do something that you would regret, so at about two in the morning I forced you to come to my room so that you and Sirius wouldn't end up hooking up."

She covered her face with the comforter, horrified that she had acted in such a way in front of all the wedding guests.

"You're welcome, by the way," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione tried to catch her breath, but felt anxious about the events of the previous day. "Ron, there's something I have to tell you."

"Let me guess. You and Sirius have been hooking up all this time, but you've been keeping it a secret, and now everyone knows because the way you acted last night."

"No! We hadn't hooked up at all until yesterday right before the wedding. I don't know what came over me, but I sort of attacked Sirius in a fitting room when he was putting on his dress robes. We ended up having sex right there against a wall. That's why we were both almost late to the wedding."

"Hermione, why'd you have to go and do a thing like that when I told you he was leaving in a week?"

"I know, I know. It was reckless. It seemed like such a good idea at the time. I thought I could just shag him once, and then he would be gone soon enough, and I would never have to put up with him again."

"Now you don't want him to leave, do you?"

"I don't know what I want, Ron. Part of my thinks I just need a few rounds in the sack with him, and then I can send him on his way. Another part of me is terrified of being so far away from Sirius Black. I guess I've become closer to him than I realized."

Ron had gotten up and was making coffee in the small hotel coffee pot. "Hermione, I don't know what to tell you. I just don't want to see you all heartbroken. Do whatever you think will make you the happiest."

"Thanks, Ron," she said before taking a sip of coffee.

Ron and Hermione joined Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and George in the hotel dining room for lunch. Ginny and Harry had left for their honeymoon in America early this morning. Hermione was glad that Sirius hadn't woken up yet. Unfortunately, she only enjoyed her peace for a few minutes before he came walking up to their table. "Well, I got laid last night. Anyone else?"

Fred and Neville both nodded their heads. Hermione squinted her eyes at Black in anger. So even though Ron had dragged her away from Sirius, he had managed to have sex with someone else. How typical.

"Who was it this time, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"A lady never kisses and tells," Sirius joked. Everyone laughed except Hermione.

"You were passed out before the rest of us. How could you have hooked up with someone? I checked on you in your room, and you were all alone."

"I never said she stayed the night. She left quickly after, and then I passed out. At least I think that's how it happened. My memory is a little fuzzy."

Hermione ate her lunch in silence. Trying her hardest not to think about what Sirius had done with that unidentified woman last night. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to sleep with two different women in one day. He had no shame. She picked through her chicken salad. Grumpily holding an uninterested conversation with Luna. Something about unicorns.

Hermione's attention grew, however, when Fred said, "The way you and Hermione were all over each other at the reception, I'm surprised it wasn't you two hooking up."

Before Hermione could defend herself, Sirius said, "Of course not. Hermione is too wise to mess around with the likes of me. We were both drunk and simply wanted to give everyone a hard time for thinking we've been hooking up these past six months. Right Hermione?"

She blushed. "Right."

Sirius' statement seemed to kill the suspicions of any sex between them. She still felt angry with him for sleeping with another woman, but at least everyone else would leave their business alone. Finally, Remus and Tonks rose from the table, mentioning that they had stuff to get done on the weekend before going back to work on Monday. Hermione rose as well, saying something similar. As she walked back up to her own hotel room to collect her things, Sirius black followed her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about yesterday," he said when they were finally alone.

"Save it, Sirius. I don't need this right now."

"Hermione, we can't just have sex twice in one day and then forget it ever happened."

Hermione froze. When he said that the memories came rushing back. Ron had been on her case all night to keep her from making a mistake with Sirius. She finally managed to escape him and ran to Sirius' hotel room. She knocked on the door, and when he opened it he immediately pulled her in for a kiss. They fucked a couple of times within an hour, and then Sirius passed out. Hermione made her way down to the hotel pool. Ron found her there and dragged her up to his room, unaware of what she had already done.

"First of all, we were both way too drunk the second time. That shouldn't have happened. And I was stressed out the first time. They were both irrational decisions. Nothing more."

"Hermione, yesterday in that fitting room, that was some of the hottest and most passionate sex I've ever had. You can't tell me that was just nothing."

"Sirius, what do you want me to say? Sure, we can hook up for a week, but then you leave. Then what?"

"Why don't we just try it out? A week of us. We can just have sex all week, or we can go on dates if you want. We can do whatever. Then I'll leave."

"That sounds like a great way to make both of our lives miserable."

"Well if the sex was that bad…"

"You know what I mean, Sirius. What if you fall in love with me or something? How will you be able to go to Australia after that?"

"Why do you assume that I will be me that falls in love with you?"

Hermione grinned. Yet again they were pulling each other into another hotel room, hurriedly locking another door, tearing clothes off as fast as they could. When they were both naked, Sirius set Hermione down on the edge of the bed. He pushed her legs apart and got down on his knees. Hermione's heart beat fast. She knew he was skilled with his penis, Merlin knows what he could do with his tongue. He gave her one slow slick from up her slit, and then stopped and watched her squirm. She reached her hand down, trying to pull his face closer to her core. Finally, he started licking her again, alternating between sucking on her clit and plunging his tongue as far inside of her as he could. Hermione was all worked up. Balling up the comforter in her fists, biting her cheek, moaning. Sirius kept his eyes on her the entire time, but Hermione couldn't look at him. She still wasn't quite confident in this one week arrangement.

When Sirius put two fingers inside of her, rubbing against her upper wall and licked her like a madman, Hermione let out a loud gasp and broke out into a spasm. Sirius continued to rub and lick until her orgasm was completely finished. As soon as Hermione came out of her stupor, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"What? Tell me.

"Just this. It seems so crazy. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black, hooking up."

"I'll give you something to laugh about," he said with a wicked smile as he pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You think you're so good, Black. I can honestly say, I've had better," she remarked with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes, but they still had the hint of a smile. "You'll regret you ever said that."

But Hermione didn't regret it because the harder and longer Sirius went at her, the better it felt. She thoroughly enjoyed it when he felt the need to prove his abilities in bed.

"Hermione! I can't believe you. After you swore that there was no chemistry." Hermione was on a floo call with Ginny. She had returned home late on Saturday after her escapades with Sirius and had told him that she wouldn't see him again until Sunday night. Now it was Sunday afternoon, and she was just finishing up a few things around her apartment before she went over to Sirius' place.

"I honestly don't know how it happened, Gin. I wasn't attracted to him at all, and then all of a sudden he was like the most attractive man in the world to me."

"In the world? I think that's going a little far."

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's just as sudden for us as it is for everyone else. It probably won't go anywhere after this week. We'll see what happens."

"Okay."

"How's the honeymoon?"

"It's great so far. New York is beautiful during the summertime. Nothing like the rainy UK."

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he wanted to meet the American ministers while we were here."

Hermione shook her head. "Just like him to be doing work on his honeymoon. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. He's only been gone for thirty minutes."

"Well, I best be going. I told Sirius I would be over soon."

"All right. I'll see you when we get home next week."

Hermione walked nervously up the street that she had just apparated to. Sirius had sold Grimmuald place after the war and had moved into a cozy two bedroom house in a small town. Each house on the row had short picket fences and beautiful flowers lining the beds. There were pretty front porches with chairs perfect for reading. Hermione had been surprised at Sirius' choice in a house, but she supposed he wanted some place that looked the complete opposite from where he had lived before. She knocked on the large oak door, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Why was she about to stay a week with Sirius Black?

"I hope you're in for the time of your life, Granger," he said when he answered the door.


End file.
